Chemiluminescent compositions generally utilize a two-component system to chemically generate light. The two components, which are usually in the form of chemical solutions, are referred to as the “activator” component and the “oxalate” component. The activator and oxalate are mixed together when chemiluminescent light is desired. The activator component includes a peroxide compound and a catalyst while the oxalate component includes an oxalate ester. The composition also includes a fluorescer, which may be present in either or both components. The chemiluminescent composition also includes a solvent or mixture of solvents for the activator component and a solvent for the oxalate component. The solvents for the two components may be different but are miscible with one another.
Chemiluminescent compositions typically are contained in devices in which the two components are kept physically separated prior to activation by a variety of methods. Often, the devices contain each component in separate chambers and when the production of chemiluminescent light is desired, a chamber is ruptured in a manner such that the two components are allowed to intermix. A popular example of this type of device is the “light stick.” Here, a sealed frangible glass vial containing one component is housed within an outer flexible container containing the other component, which is also sealed. Flexing the outer container causes the vial to rupture, thereby releasing the component and allowing the two components to mix and produce light. Although this approach has been widely used, it is still limited to certain applications.